Inuyo and Kaiku
by narutolover39
Summary: The military has a new way of getting recruits, they use abandoned orphans and trains them. Inuyo and Kaiku are both 15 and they are a part of the military system. While they don't fight on the front line, they go on missions to sabotage the enemy's base.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fanfictioners! This is my first story ever I'm mega excited! ^.^ This'll sound extremely cheesy and lame but I got the idea from a dream (a rare dream where I actually remember what happens ^^; ) and then I tweaked it a little and added some stuff! I would die and go to heaven if people comment and review! Heck! Just somebody reading it would make me jump up and down! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and if I screw up somewhere lemme know and I'll fix ASAP! Um, ok so I hope you enjoy: Inuyo and Kaiku!

'_Italicized' _words are thoughts

They were running through the dense forest. They quickly glanced at one another and darted behind a tree. Up ahead, was their target: Dokuga, one of the Akkifuzen's bases.

"You ready for this Inuyo?" the girl whispered to the boy with black spiky hair. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and black and red shoes. He had a blue backpack strapped to him.

"Heh, you know it Kaiku," he replied with a cocky grin to the girl with long brown hair that was tied back. She had a beige t-shirt on, army green pants, and black combat boots. She had a blue backpack slung around her too.

"You remember the plan?"

"'Course I do. We sneak in, plant the bombs, escape and then head back to base," he summarized.

"Alright, let's go!" They ran quietly towards the base, continuously hiding behind trees. They quietly crept up, making sure that there were no guards and then found an entrance and stealthily entered. They ran down a large chrome colored hallway. There were countless unmarked doors. They came up to a corner and silently peaked around it to find it empty.

Kaiku looked around and once she was sure there were no guards, she pulled out a map of the base they were in. "Ok, we need to plant the bombs here…here…and here," she whispered pointing to several places on the map.

"Gotcha, let's get moving," Inuyo whispered back. They ran to the nearest point and planted the bomb and set the timer so that it would detonate in two minutes after they push the button on the remote that controlled the bombs. They hastily ran to the other two destinations, setting up the bombs like the first. Once that was done, they ran towards the exit that they had come in through. '_Perfect, all we gotta do now is get out without-' _

Inuyo's thoughts were cut off as a guard who noticed them running. "Hey! You there, stop!" He shouted and ran at them.

"Dammit! So close…" Inuyo muttered in annoyance. He sped up to collide with the guard. Just as the man was about to punch him, Inuyo ducked and punched him in the gut and then kicked his hunched over back to the ground and then over to the side of the wall. Kaiku had caught up and they ran outside. "Hurry and push the button so we can get the hell outta here!" he yelled.

"I know, I know," Kaiku replied in annoyance that matched Inuyo's as she pulled out the remote and pushed the button with a click. They then ran as fast as they could to get to a safe distance. Once they were about 400 meters away from the base they looked back at it. Inuyo looked at his watch. Sure enough, a few seconds later the building exploded into a fiery mess of derby and chunks of metal. As soon as it had begun it ended and all that was left was a humongous burnt patch in the ground where the base had once been. As soon as they were sure there were no survivors and nothing recoverable they headed off back to their own base.

Yay! First part: DONE! I hope you guys liked it! Like I said up top, please review and comment! Ill take any kind of 'words of wisdom' you people have!

**Fun Note:**

In Japanese:

- Dokuga = poisonous fang

-akki = demon

-fuzen = evil

Yeah, I wanted cool Japanese words instead the lame English ones so I looked up some Japanese words and these looked cool and evil so they were perfect! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

OK! Chapter 2 is done! So…..well it just continues with them heading home? But….will everything go as planned….or with something horrible happen? Dun dun duuuuuun! ^^ enjoy!

"Argh! DAMMIT! We're lost aren't we!" Inuyo yelled at Kaiku.

"Yup," Kaiku replied with a sad sigh. They had been running for awhile now, it seemed like they'd never get back to their base. Inuyo being the hot-head he was when he was frustrated ran a little bit ahead to blow off some steam.

"Dammit, how the hell did we get lost? We found our way there! We should be able to find our way back!" he growled.

"How should I know? Let's just focus on getting back to the base and _stop complaining_."

"Fine!" he replied in a childish voice. They stopped to make sure they were heading in the right direction. The wind started to pick up and the once mild air became cold. "Ok, we wanna head north and according to my watch, we were running in the right-" he got cut off by an enormous cracking sound. His eyes went wide; he saw a huge tree starting to fall towards them. He started to run, but when he looked at Kaiku, she was just standing there. "KAIKU! RUN FOR IT!"

But she just stood there awestruck. As she finally began to realize what was happening she tried to run away, but it was too late. She had tripped on a tree.

"KAIKU!" Inuyo yelled! He ran to catch her.

There was a big cloud of dust that was brought up from the tree crashing. He could just barely see Kaiku in his arms. The tree was close,_ very_ close. They were sitting on the ground, and she was limp. '_Please let her just be unconscious' _he thought to himself.

"I-Inuyo…" Kaiku whispered. Her breathing was labored.

"Kaiku! Kaiku, are you ok?" he asked urgently. '_NO! No, no, no, no, no!' _he mentally screamed_._

"Ow, I'm fine, but my leg, it's under the tree…" she pain, pain filling her voice. She was right; he saw the tree covering her leg from the shin down.

"Dammit! I should've been quicker to get you out of here, I….." he trailed off, his voice full of regret and anger. _Dammit! _ He couldn't believe it, Kaiku's hurt and he couldn't do anything to help.

"Hey, calm down! It's my fault, not yours," she panted. Her face scrunched up in pain with one eye closed.

"Don't be an idiot. Anyways, I now officially blame the tree," he said trying to lighten the mood. "Can you move?" he asked looking down at the girl lying on his lap as he sat on his legs.

"A little, oww," she tried to sit up a little bit. "Ok, not that much," she lay back down. She was breathing really hard.

"That's ok, you don't have to move. Crap, how are we gonna get you out from under that stupid tree?" he wondered, looking around for something. Anything that could help get her out.

"No clue," she yawned. It was starting to get dark. She looked at her watch; it read 10:00PM. "While you think, I'm gonna sleep," she leaned up against his chest.

"Not going to happen. You know the rules, no sleeping in this kind of cold," and as if on cue, the temperature began to drop again and it started to snow lightly. "Don't worry, you can lay down, but no sleeping."

"Mm-kay, but still, how am I gonna get out. I really don't want to have to lose my leg." She said with a bit of sarcasm. But secretly, she was starting to worry it would happen.

"Geez, dammit! Of all the things they teach us…when we get back I'm voting for a medical unit or something," he paused for a minute, "I guess we're just gonna have to wait for somebody to come find us." He said dejectedly.

"Alright….hey, do you have your knife with you?" she asked

He pulled up his shirt a little, revealing the sheathed knife. "Yeah, why?" He unsheathed it, of course he had it, he took it with him everywhere. After all, it was all he had from his childhood.

"Well, would you be able to cut some wood and make a fire. It's starting to get really cold," she with a sheepish smile and shivered, you could she her breath.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even realize….sure but wait," without a moment's hesitation, he took off his backpack and then his t-shirt, leaving the top half of him bare. He had a nice hard and chiseled body. He wasn't buff but nicely muscled with good tone to them. He draped the warm shirt over her. "Here you go, this should help you keep warm until the fire's ready.

"Thanks," then she frowned, "Wait, what about you?"

"Huh?" It never occurred to him that _he _would be cold without his shirt. "I'll be fine. You just stay here and I'll get all the wood I can from around here. Oh, and here," he reached into the backpack and gave her a lighter. Then he took out another for himself. "This way if it starts to get too dark, I won't get lost." He then began and got to work, cutting off all the excess wood he could find and the branches on the ground. After about ten minutes he had a large pile of sticks and wood and some leaves. He took his lighter and lit the wood, and soon they had a blazing fire a few feet away from them. He got up to go back and sit by Kaiku. "Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked as he crouched down.

She had been sitting and looked a little flushed. "Good, but I feel a little dizzy…" she started to fall back.

"Uh-oh, I gotcha," he got behind and sat and rested her head on his lap again. He then put a hand on her forehead. "Hey, you feel kinda warm," he said softly. He reached for his bag, and pulled out a bag of dried fruit and dumped it out. Since it was snowing a little, there was just enough to fill the bag with it. He placed it on her forehead. "How does that feel, better?"

"Yeah, better, thanks," she gave a small cough. She looked up at him, "Aren't you cold, you have no shirt…" she said sheepishly as looked at the black cloth she was cuddling to.

"Nah!" he gave a cocky smile. "I'm fine, a little cold like this is nothing to me," he smiled.

"That's good," she said distantly as she stared into the fire.

"Hey, you know that if a fire's going, then it'll be ok for you to sleep now, if you're still tired," he said quietly.

"Mm-kay, thanks," she leaned up again and nuzzled into his chest.

"No problem," he just barely audibly whispered. His face started to turn a little red. '_Dammit, where the hell is Taku. Standard procedure says that when a team is late by five hours, the captain goes and looks for them dammit! And this fire should be plenty of a signal to her by itself! _' he thought frustrated with the whole situation. He looked down at Kaiku '_Wow, for once she looks actually helpless….almost….innocent…..This isn't good, I need to get her back so she can get some help…argh dammit, stupid tree!'_ he was really starting to get pissed. Then, he started to hear some sticks and leaves crunching in the distance. "Who's there?" he called out.

"Inuyo! Is that you?" a woman's voice called out from the darkness. His heart raced, that sounded like Taku!

"Taku! It's Inuyo! Over here! Help!" he shouted back. Soon a woman appeared. She had long, dark brown hair which she kept back in a high pony and wore a beige tank-top, army green pants, and black combat boots. "Taku! Thank God, you're finally here! We need your help, this tree fell and Kaiku's leg is stuck underneath," he blurted out.

"On it," she took a hold of the tree. "GRR-AHHH!" she lift the tree up a foot. She may not look it, but she's got some damn scary brute strength. And thankfully, it was just enough to get Kaiku's leg out.

"She's out!" he announced. And the second he did she let the tree fall with a bug thud and released a big breath that she had been holding. He stared at Kaiku for a moment. '_She'll probably kill me for it later but….' "_Oh well, no other choice I guess," he finished out loud and he picked her up, bridal style.

"You sure that's safe? She's gonna kill you if she finds out that you're carrying her bridal style…" Taku said with a raised eyebrow.

A sweat drop fell, "I know, but this is the only way that I'll be able to carry her. I mean if I put her on my back she'd just fall off 'cause she's sleeping. So even though it may cost me my life, bridal style it is!" he said with sarcasm.

"Ok then," she said reluctantly. To be honest, she was more worried about whether or not Inuyo would be able to carry her, it was late and he'd been out all night in the cold too. "Let's get moving then." They walked in silence for a while. "So did you guys complete your mission?" Taku finally asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it went perfectly," he reported.

"That's good. So tell me exactly what happened with Kaiku and the tree and all."

He clenched his teeth and looked down at Kaiku, his hair hiding most of his face. "I-I….there was a cracking sound and the tree started to fall. I started to run but Kaiku didn't. I called for her to run but it was too late. Just as she started to run, she tripped. I ran over to catch her but as I did, the tree fell, getting her leg," he said in a strained voice. "I-I…why the hell could I get her out of the way in time?" he asked and a frustrated helpless voice. Even though he was asking Taku, it really sounded like he was asking himself.

"Hey calm down. It's not like there was much you could do. Besides, she'll be fine, this _is_ Kaiku remember?" Taku reassured.

"I know, but still…" his voice full of regret. He looked up. "Hey, I think I can see the base a little bit," he said squinting. All of a sudden, Kaiku started to move.

"I-Inuyo…..?" she mumbled wearily.

"Hey," he smiled down at her, "You finally woke up. Just in time too, we're almost back. How are doing?"

"I'm ok," she said with a yawn, obviously still tired.

"Kaiku, how's your leg? Inuyo told me what happened, I'm guessing its broken," Taku asked.

"Feels like hell!" she growled. Then she caught on, "Inuyo…why are you carrying me _bridal style_?" she glared up at him.

"Well I guess someone's feeling better. Anyways….it was the only way I could carry you," he explained.

"SHADDUP! Anyways, Taku could've carried me!" she threw back.

"What! Why I-" he was cut off.

"Keep arguing and shouting and I'll smack _you both_," Taku warned with a fake smile.

"Y-yes Taku!" they exclaimed sacredly in unison.

Inuyo looked back towards where they were walking, "Yeah! We're finally home!" he shouted with joy. They had arrived at their base: Senjo.

"Alright, what did you idiots get yourselves into now?" an angry woman's voice called out.

"Oh crap!" the color drained out of Inuyo's face. His voice was filled with despair. "I forgot about _her_," he stopped walking and took a defensive step back.

She walked forward to them. "Ok, so what happened?" she asked with an exasperated tone.

"Kona, I think Taku's leg is broken and she has a fever. As for Inuyo…."she gave him a long look before turning back to Kona, "Just give him a standard check up and a brain scan to be safe."

"HEY! WHY YOU…" he glared evilly at Taku, a vein popping out.

"Knock it off!" Kona yelled. She then looked at Kaiku, "Can you walk?"

Kaiku just shook her head, "No."

"Ok then, Inuyo, carry her inside into my office. Once Kaiku's done I'll check on you," she instructed.

"Sure, fine by me," he brought Kaiku inside and set her down on the bed in Kona's office. "Take your time," he said sleepily as he lounged across the waiting bench outside her office. He quickly fell asleep.

Phewph! They're ok, though i was gonna have a heart attack ^^; ok, or not but still. i hope u liked it and please comment and review to gimme your opinion!


End file.
